


Something Better than Sleeping

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy porn that is, Frottage, M/M, Rutting, Ryan "First let me get off" Bergara, S5E1, Shane "we should talk about this" Madej, Sharing a Bed, Well a sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Winchester Mansion at night is too much for Ryan to handle alone. And while Shane is happy to cam him down, he doesn't really expect the sort of unwinding that Ryan wants.





	Something Better than Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> As always, with all RPF, this is fiction. Pure and simple.
> 
> I swear someday I'll write this guys doing something aside of humping like teenagers. Probably.

Shane had just fallen asleep when he hears the creak of the floorboards. His eyes crack open, and he pushes himself up, looking around blindly in the dark. For a single moment, still thick with sleep, his mind could almost imagine it could be  _ something _ , something that didn’t belong.

 

But then he’s rational and he hears Ryan’s voice, “Shane?”

 

Shane flops back down, staring up at the dark ceiling. “I just fell asleep.” He hears Ryan coming closer, can just make him out standing next to him. He’s got his pillow tucked under one arm, and he was  _ dragging _ his sleeping bag. “Rough night already?”

 

“You should’ve heard the Spirit Box.” Shane is always glad to  _ not _ hear that thing. “Also the caretaker peeked in on me. I think I pissed myself.”

 

Shane snorts. “Thought you were house trained.” Ryan frowns, and just drops his sleeping bag right next to Shane’s. His pillow follows, and Shane adds, “So much for a few hours of solitude.”

 

Ryan settles down, sitting and checking his phone quickly. “I can’t stay down there man. I  _ can’t _ . Not alone. I left the camera running, and I can go back in before we leave but… I just  _ can’t _ be alone in there.” It’s all rushed, and Shane’s stare softens, before he rolls onto his side.

 

“Relax Ry. Just lay down. Maybe we’ll get twenty minutes of sleep.” Ryan gives a relieved sigh and sets his phone aside, stretching out and squirming into his sleeping bag.

 

And just like that, it’s quiet again. Shane begins to drift, that sweet feeling of  _ almost _ sleeping where his body is so relaxed he could melt, when he hears Ryan gasp, hears his sleeping bag rustle as Ryan sits up.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“No.” Shane doesn’t even open his eyes. He didn’t hear  _ anything _ , and he doesn’t think Ryan did either. He’s just too strung out on fear at this point. There’s a minute of silence, and then Ryan gasping again.

 

“You seriously don’t hear that? It sounds like footsteps.”

 

Shane huffs. He  _ really _ thought he might get an hour of sleep tonight. Foolish.

 

“No Ryan, I didn’t.” He can hear Ryan breathing, a little too quickly, and maybe he’s just tired, that’s  _ gotta _ be why he says it. Because he’s rolling over to face Ryan and saying, “Just get in with me, the ghouls are scared of me.”

 

Ryan looks down at him, eyes huge. Unbelieving. Shane just stares back because… well, he’d said it. And he has no idea where it came from. But whatever, they’ve shared a bed, what’s a zipped together sleeping bag? A little closer yeah, but it’ll probably calm Ryan down, Shane is sure. And as much as he likes to tease, he doesn’t  _ really _ enjoy when Ryan is terrified out of his wits.

 

For a moment Shane thinks Ryan is going to laugh at it, but then he’s reaching for the zipper of Shane’s sleeping bag and pulling it down. Shane doesn’t really help, as Ryan attempts to get their bags together, which is just a disaster with him being scared and tired. In the end they’re more tucked together than anything, but Ryan is suddenly  _ right there _ , his back right up against Shane.

 

As in, this is cuddling and Shane really hadn’t planned on that, hadn’t thought this through. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, with his body \- but then Ryan wriggles back, until he’s flush to Shane’s chest. And Ryan is  _ warm _ .

 

Shane takes a slow breath. Okay. Okay, he wasn’t braced for that. But it’s no big deal, it’s not like being pressed up to something warm instantly means he’s gonna be  _ into it _ . It can just lull him to sleep.

 

He almost believes it. He closes his eyes and tries so hard to ignore each little movement of Ryan’s legs, or the feeling of his socked feet whenever they brush Shane’s legs. But then Ryan thinks he hears something  _ again _ , and he’s reaching back, grabbing Shane’s arm and tossing it over him, almost like he wants to roll over and have Shane over him like a blanket.

 

“Is this place getting to you that badly?” Shane askes, and Ryan nods. Shane doesn’t know what else to do, so he just squeezes him, keeps him close. Okay, it can be totally normal.  _ Absolutely _ .

 

Not.

 

Shane can feel Ryan breathing, can smell whatever laundry soap he used on his tshirt, the faint remains of his cologne. His sweat. His fear. He can feel all the heat radiating off him, and below his hand is a stomach, only separated by that thin tshirt, and if Shane presses with his fingertips- which he does- he can feel the faint lines of muscle.

 

Ryan squirms at that, but doesn’t tell Shane to stop. In fact Shane almost think he arches a little, but he’s got to be imagining that. He splays his hand, slides it down until he can feel the hem of Ryan’s tshirt, and then dares to curl his fingertips under it.

 

“Shane,” Ryan whispers, and Shane just hums, suddenly lost in this to the world. It takes a breathy, “What are you doing?” to pull him back, and by then he’s got his hand under Ryan’s shirt, is tracing subtle curves of muscle.

 

Shane freezes, mind beginning to clear. “Uh.” He starts to pull his hand away, his mind racing for some sort of explanation- and coming up blank- but Ryan settles his hand over Shane’s, presses it firmly against him.

 

“Don’t… don’t stop.” Ryan’s  _ quiet _ , and Shane swallows the lump in his throat, proceeds to slide his hand up Ryan’s torso. It slips up over his chest, pauses when Shane’s fingertips can touch his collar bone. Ryan is squirming again, and Shane has the sudden, overwhelming urge to get his mouth on Ryan’s neck.

 

That is  _ not _ a normal thought. Except that in a way it is, because Shane knows he’s thought it one too many times a day for a while now. He just ignored it.

 

But he  _ can’t _ here, and he’s leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Ryan’s neck. He can’t see Ryan close his eyes, but he hears the little pleased hum he gives, and gets bolder. Shane mouths down, moving to the side, flicks his tongue against warm skin. His hand slides back down until his fingers are brushing the waistband of Ryan’s pants, and then one of Ryan’s hands is covering his, pushing it  _ further _ .

 

Shane can feel Ryan’s hard on through his jeans- and  _ why _ was he sleeping in them again, even if only for two or three hours? Ryan grinds into his hand, and Shane groans, doesn’t know how to stop at this point, not with Ryan encouraging him.

 

Maybe they should talk about this.

 

“Ry, hang on.” It’s so hard to get out, mumbled into Ryan’s neck, and it’s even harder for Shane to edge his hand to Ryan’s hip. He does it though, gives him a little squeeze, and then Ryan is turning. He rolls over onto his side, stares right at Shane in the dark.

 

He looks terrified. He looks turned on. He looks  _ gorgeous _ and Shane almost wants to die because he can’t handle it.

 

“What are we doing?” Shane makes a point to pull his hand away completely now, sits up. Ryan, however, just lays there, looking up at him.

 

“Something better than sleeping.” Shane quirks a brow, and Ryan sighs, bites at his lip- and okay,  _ that _ shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. “At least, I thought so.”

 

“Uh, well…” Shane was  _ speechless _ , which was a little scary and a lot of strange. Ryan just keeps looking at him, almost expectantly, and Shane feels like he's melting under that stare. “Should we talk about it?”

 

Ryan hesitates, before he looks away. Like he can't look Shane in the eye. “Talk about the fact that I crashed in your sleeping bag and got turned on- or the fact that you felt me up and _ you _ got turned on?”

 

Okay. So Ryan has a point- but he doesn't need to be a brat about it. The fact that Shane doesn't come right back has Ryan looking at him again.

 

“I'm sorry dude. That was outta line.” Ryan takes a deep, shaky breath. “I'm just freaked out and you always make me feel better.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I mean not when you fuck around and try to terrify me, but just you like,  _ being there _ . It helps man.” Ryan sits up himself, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks almost sheepish now, and it's downright  _ cute _ and Shane can't handle that. “The closer you are, the more okay I feel.” Shane… nods because he doesn't know what else tho even do, before Ryan is adding. “And I really wanna kiss you right now, but I don't want it to be weird. And it wasn't weird in the moment but maybe now it is and that freaks me the hell out. I just… I don't want you to leave.”

 

It all comes as one rushed breathy statement, and Shane can barely hear it over the hammering of his pulse in his temples. He needs to speak, he needs to say something. Ryan is looking at him expectantly and terrified and he's just sitting there like a dumbass.

 

“I won't leave.” It's a struggle to even say it at first, the words heavy on his clumsy tongue, but once he starts, the words don't stop. “Ever. Not if you need me. Not if you want me here.”

 

Ryan nods, slowly, before quietly asking, “so can I kiss you?”

 

“Promise me tomorrow we're going to… talk about somethings.”Ryan nods in response, and of course Shane believes him. He doesn't have a bone in his body that wants to distrust Ryan.

 

So instead of pushing, he lets himself go. He reaches out and cups the back of Ryan's neck, pulls him in gently and kisses him with a rush of affection he's always kept down. Ryan sinks into the kiss, one hand grasping at Shane's shirt. When Shane licks his lips, Ryan lets him in, a little pleased sound reverberating between them. Ryan's mouth is warm, exactly what Shane wants to feel considering the room is getting cold outside their sleeping bags. He groans without meaning to, can feel the little smile Ryan gives him before taking over.

 

Ryan drags them both down to the floor, barely giving a gasp when Shane lands on top of him. Instead he just clutches at Shane's back, cants his hips up as he pushes his tongue against Shane's. Shane shivers, unable to keep himself from grinding down into Ryan. Ryan arches, moans over the way their dicks are pressing together. Clothes be damned, he swears he can feel every inch of Shane.

 

Shane grinds down into him, tears his mouth from Ryan's to go for his throat. He sucks at the skin, nips and gets Ryan gasping out a breath.

 

“Thought about this,” Ryan pants, tipping his head so Shane has even more access to his neck.  “For so long.”

 

“Yeah?” Shane mumbles the single word before getting to the sensitive skin just below Ryan's ear. 

 

“ _ Ah fuck _ , yeah.” Ryan's grinding harder against him now, desperate, and Shane feels so painfully constricted in his clothes, but he can't seem to tear himself away. He can’t pry himself from the allure of Ryan’s skin, and wanting to have his mouth on every inch of it.

 

Ryan’s grip moves from his back to his arms, and suddenly Shane is being rolled. He lands with a gentle thud, pinned to the floor and the sleeping bag, with Ryan suddenly  _ on top of him _ . Ryan straddles him, rolls his hips in this obscene manor that has Shane thinking all sorts of filthy thoughts- and all he can do is whine pathetically about it.

 

“You’re  _ cruel _ ,” he manages, and Ryan grins, making Shane’s heart skip a beat. He rolls his hips again, and Shane can see his dick straining in his jeans, can feel his own pressing right up against Ryan’s ass. And he can just  _ picture _ Ryan riding him, and  _ fuck _ what he wouldn’t give for that fantasy to just come true, right here, right now.

 

Instead Ryan leans back over him, brackets Shane’s head by getting his arms on either side, and kisses at his jaw. His lips drag on Shane’s stubble, before he’s breathing in Shane’s ear.

 

“Would I be cruel if I was really riding you?”

 

Shane chokes, and he  _ knows _ Ryan is smirking. Ryan’s writhing about against him, and the friction-it’s good, it’s  _ stupidly good _ and god, Shane can feel his balls going tight and a buzzing knot forming in his belly. “Depends,” Shane manages, trying to turn this around, suddenly wanting to play Ryan at his game, and play it  _ better _ . His hands find Ryan’s hips and hold them still as he slides against him, can feel the strain of Ryan’s cock as they rub. Ryan gasps, a tremble breaking through his whole body. “Would it be cruel if I held you like this and made you just  _ sit there _ ?”

 

Ryan turns his head, and it’s Shane’s turn to feel his stubble. “Yeah.” He’s panting, fighting against Shane’s hold, trying to speed up their teenage-like grinding. If Shane wasn’t so into it himself, he’d have some jab about the  _ youth today _ and what not- except at this rate he’s going to get off, and get off  _ good _ , with Ryan fucking Bergara.

 

Fuck, if that means dry humping like they just hit puberty, so be it.

 

Ryan’s mouth finds Shane’s again. He alternates between kissing and giving up broken words, his voice rising and falling with each spark of pleasure that buzzes through him. “Think about you fucking me a lot,” Ryan admits, and Shane lets him grind harder,  _ faster _ , at that. “Think about fucking you too.”

 

Shane could go with either option.  _ Both _ if the night is long enough. Both is good. Both is  _ very _ good.

 

Ryan groans, before he bites at Shane’s lips. His teeth are sharp and fucking  _ exquisite _ , and Shane would let him bite up any part of his body he wanted to. He’d let Ryan do  _ anything _ , if he asked.

 

His hands slide up from Ryan’s hips to his ass, grasping hard. Ryan breaths “ _ oh fuck _ ” and suddenly his hips are stuttering, and just like  _ that _ Shane’s thrown him completely over the edge. It takes Shane completely by surprise, but the realization that  _ Ryan _ is coming and  _ on fucking top of him _ is enough that he can chase his own orgasm. Ryan panting against his mouth and keening with each rub of Shane’s clothed cock to his overly sensitive one is enough to make any man cave.

 

Shane’s gone moments after Ryan, as he eases down from the orgasm. His head tips back, and he can feel Ryan kiss his chin, then work at his jaw, whispering him through it. Little words and praises that go straight to Shane’s cock and make him pulse until he’s dry and aching.

 

When Shane goes boneless, Ryan rolls off of him, settling on his back and staring up at the ceiling. “Fuckin’ shit,” he mutters, still trying to catch his breath. “We… did that.”

 

Shane snorts, reaching up to scrub his hands over his face. He’s going to be very uncomfortable  _ very _ soon, and he knows it. “Great pillow talk Bergara.”

 

Ryan reaches over and smacks Shane’s arm, before rolling onto his side to face him. His arm drapes over Shane’s chest, and suddenly Ryan is pressing a very subtle kiss to Shane’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks for that.” Shane relaxes, doesn’t ask Ryan to move. 

 

“No thanks really necessary. Seemed like that was pretty mutually beneficial.” Ryan rolls his eyes, but rests his head against Shane, stifling a yawn. Shane wants to reach up, stroke Ryan’s hair- wants to remind him he meant that he wouldn’t go anywhere. That if Ryan wants him, well, here he is. For better or worse.

 

God did they need to talk.

 

But… “Do not go to sleep. I need to… do  _ something _ . We made a mess of ourselves.”

 

Ryan laughs. “Yeah man, we did.” He pushes himself off Shane and stands up, offers down a hand. Shane lets Ryan pull him up- which is easier than it should be, and Shane doesn’t need to think about the fact that Ryan could  _ totally  _ manhandle him, not right now. “Maybe we can actually get some sleep after.”

 

“Doubt it. You snore.”

 

Ryan wheezes a laugh, shoving at Shane. “That’s  _ you _ , you dildo.”

 

“I mean, I can be that if you want.”

 

“Oh my god.” Ryan turns away, but Shane can hear him laughing. “I can’t… I can’t even do this right now. What did I just get myself into.”

 

Shane smirks, long legs catching up to Ryan as he tries to walk away. “A long life of snarky remarks and endless banter.” They both pause, and Ryan glances up at Shane, who adds, “I mean, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes, before reaching over and grabbing Shane’s hand. “Like I’d expect anything less from you. Don’t go anywhere big guy, and I’ll put up with your insufferable bullshit indefinitely.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

They both smile, and there’s time to work it out in the morning. Or in a day or two. For now, it’s enough that Ryan has calmed down, and that Shane might get an hour of sleep with Ryan curled up with him.

 

What a dream.

 

What a reality.


End file.
